Time Travel
by Dark.Angel.Blossom
Summary: A German scientist joins an Italian pilot and a Japanese history student. Together they go through time and space exploring different important events over the years. They face all sorts of dangers just to understand the events that have made the various countries what they are today.


**Summary: A young german scientist named Ludwig starts a new machine, but he need help to guide it and an italian pilot is his only one saver. A history student who is curious about different epochs appears to travel with the scientist and the pilot. The only thing that waits for them is big adventures and a big friendship.**

 **I only own the plot. Give credits to Hetalia creator, Himaruya Hidekaz.**

 **Time Travel**

 **Chapter 1**

"I was almost sleeping when a random thought crossed my mind: What if I built something that allowed us to travel through space and time?" said Ludwig between bites in his toast and sneak peeks on the News.

"It's an awesome idea, little bro!" told Gilbert to his brother while he patted Gilbird's head.

Ludwig is a scientist with only twenty years who lives with his older brother, Gilbert. Gil and Lud are alone so their entertainment is creating new gadgets and machines. Basically, they are inventors, more Ludwig than Gilbert.

After breakfast, Ludwig as a scientist went through his lab to start different sketches of the time machine.

" _Chaiza_ (1)! It's wrong again!" shouted Ludwig as he threw paper away. He threw away many papers simply trying to create the right one. Finally after time and paper spending he got exactly what he wanted, a perfect sketch to a new machine.

"I did it! _Bruder_ (2), look! Now it's only join all the pieces and try to put it on." Said Ludwig appearing on the door barely open.

After months of researches and explosions, Ludwig finished his new invention. But suddenly he faced himself with a big problem. Neither he nor Gilbert knew how to drive the time machine.

"I'm awesome not pilot, okay. Sorry Lil' bro, but I don't know how to drive this thing." said Gilbert throating his voice and looking up to his brother.

But the German scientist wasn't listening him because he was thinking about who was able to drive the weird and big gadget.

"Feliciano!" was the only word that suddenly went out of Ludwig's mouth. A proud expression appeared on his serious icy-blue eyes.

"What? Who is he?" questioned Gilbert changing the channel on TV.

"I heard that Feliciano is a little bit idiot but he really is a good pilot. I think he can drives the machine." Explain the scientist with his arms crossed and nodding with the head.

Ludwig called the Italian pilot and invited him to guide the new and revolutionary invention. When Feliciano saw the machine he nodded with pride and smiled to the blond scientist then he looked again to the machine.

"Feliciano… Well… I… Hum… We need you to drive this thing." said Ludwig apparently jumbled with his words choice while he was looking to the Italian with a gentle smile on his happy face.

"Ve-! Okay _amico_! (3)" nodded Feliciano looking for all the bright lights and bliking buttons. "But I don't know how to guide it."

Ludwig tried several times to write instructions and showed them to the Italian pilot but he really didn't understand them. After hours of explanations the door bell rang and Gilbert went to open it.

" _Sumimasen_ (4), my friend. The prodigy scientist, Rudwig, rives here? I'm a student and I heard that he had buirt a time machine." said a boy anxious " I'm studying World History and I thought about traver with him." exposed the short boy with jet black hair and dark-brown eyes.

"Luddy! Come here, please! A boy wants to talk with you!" called Gilbert scaring the student who jumped with Gil's scream.

"DON'T CALL ME "LUDDY" shouted Ludwig "And _danke_ (5) for letting me know." thanked the blond tall man with an angry face. The angry face changed into a curious and gentle one when he saw the little student boy that was carrying a notebook and a black and discreet pen.

"Can I come in?" asked the History student with a bow. Gilbert nodded and gave space for the boy came in. But the boy didn't get into the house instead of it he stand paralyzed in the entry of the house.

"Of course. I have only one question: What is your name?" questioned the scientist with curiosity because of the boy's accent. "Hum… Sorry but I have another one question: Where are you from?" excused Ludwig.

"Kiku, Kiku Honda. I'm Japanese and I rike History. Everybody tord me that I'm curious" answered the boy smiling gently and getting in the garage where the machine was.

The four men talked for hours only trying to explain to the pilot, with a smiling face, how the machine worked. After all the explanations they started with choosing the first stop, the year and the country where they would travel. During all the months of experiments the scientist's brother was preparing different clothes for different years along the epoch. Finally they chose the year and the country. With that done they dressed the clothes and entered into the machine.

A big adventure had only begun. One of the best combinations, a young and serious scientist, an idiot and friendly pilot and a curious and mysterious History student, all of them with different personalities and ways of thought and different nationalities too. What their destiny have for them, of course a big chance of a new and special friendship.

 **Next chapter: They decided to travel to England during the Victorian era. They will have an unexpected encounter with an English nobleman who will make them speak and they will be summoned by someone of great importance. Who will be.**

 **Translations**

 **(1) German expression to "shit"**

 **(2) it's german too and it means "brother" (easy)**

 **(3) Italian expression to "friend"**

 **(4) Japanese expression to "Excuse me"**

 **(5) Other german word. This one is easy but it means "Thank's"**


End file.
